


When he returns

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - Military, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pure Peter Parker, Soldier!Wade Wilson, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle Happy, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, older Peter Parker, pure fluff, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Requested ~ '‘Ajfhgcbycv so cute yfsvgrvvg!!!!! Can you do one with the roles reversed!’ ~ Shadowshipper36.This is a roles reversed fic from my fic home at last with Wade Wilson as a soldier coming home to surprise Peter for his birthday.





	When he returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowshipper36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowshipper36/gifts).



> Thank you for reading my work, hope you enjoy this!x
> 
> Be sure to request things in the comments, I write for supernatural, marvel (both movies and Netflix's shows), Sherlock, Doctor Who, Good Omens and many more! I write x readers or ships and I also do f/f, m/f and m/m pairings.
> 
> I also like writing real life people x reader. 
> 
> I don't just write romantic pairings, I write platonic and family fics (i.e Jared Padalecki & daughter reader.)
> 
> https://crowley-winchester-x.tumblr.com/ask

Wade was known for being explosive, unpredictable, trigger happy. It’s what made him such a good soldier, both on and off the battlefield, always laughing, goofing off, keeping people’s spirits high on the bad days and the laughter continuing on the good days. He trusted his battalion, more than he thought he’d ever be able to when he first joined. There were people he hated when he first joined, definitely people who wanted to put a bullet in him when they first met, but now they were brothers, someone you’d willing give your life for. He loved his job but sitting on his bed with a letter in hand, he missed home. The lingering feeling of homesickness was always there, he missed Peter a hell of a lot, not a day went by were he didn’t think of his boyfriend. Peter was great! He had Wade wrapped tightly around his little finger and didn’t even know it. That feeling of homesickness intensified when he got a letter from Peter, and even Peter’s dad Tony on occasions. Rereading the letter Peter had sent him one last time, Wade smiled and picked up a fresh sheet of paper and a pen. The pen lingered over the paper, this part was more difficult than people would guess. Writing letters home, he had to lock up many of his emotions, not wanting to worry Peter or deal with them himself but the letters he wrote were always 100% honest, vulnerable and just Wade Wilson.

He was so excited to find out he’d been approved for his time off, he was going home for Peter’s birthday; not that Peter knew of course, what better surprise than Wade. It had taken several letters back and forth to Tony to make sure Peter was going to be at Tony’s home instead of theirs, with a few close friends and family. Tony had been sworn to secrecy by the soldier. He hadn’t seen Peter in nearly a year now, the last time he’d seen him Peter had been crying as they kissed goodbye at their house. Wade had thought about leaving the army, getting a regular old 9-5 job and spending time with Peter but he knew he couldn’t live that apple pie life, not just yet anyway. He had a duty and that he took seriously.

The pen met the paper eventually and Wade wrote, wrote about a prank he’d played on one of his buddies which resulted in Logan nearly shooting him, but hey what else was new. He wrote about how he missed Pepper’s homemade food. Wrote about how much he loved Peter, missed him. He kept the letter light whilst keeping it real, he knew Peter was able to pick up on the unwritten feelings and didn’t want the younger man to worry about him. Easier said than done, Wade knew Peter worried, it was a natural part of being with a soldier, the worry, the stress, the anxiety. He hated that he put Peter through that but Peter assured him over and over he’d rather have Wade doing something he wanted to do than resent Peter for leaving his job, not that Wade would ever.

-  
-  
-

The month dragged. Wade was mentally counting down the days until he was released, which meant he endured endless amounts of teasing from his friends but he didn’t care because he was on the plane and only an hour away from seeing his baby again. It had been a while since Wade was able to spend Peter’s birthday with him and he couldn’t wait to surprise him. The plane ride was entirely too long but eventually he was home and in a cab on the way to the Stark’s house, thankfully they didn’t live too far away from Peter and his house. The cab eventually pulled up and he thanked the man before climbing out.

Quietly Wade slipped through the unlocked door, he heard the sounds of laughter and muffled voices as he stepped in. A grin immediately made its way onto his face, he was literally moments away from seeing Peter after months, near on a year of being away.

“Fine, fine, sing away!” He heard Peter yelled playfully, laughter could be heard clearly in his voice causing Wade’s grin to widen almost painfully. He walked further into the house and heard the small group of friends and family singing happy birthday to a blushing Peter. Wade watched out of eyesight as Peter sat through the song like he was being tortured before he quickly blow his candles out, Wade took this as his que to walk in.

“Well then baby boy, did your wish come true?” Wade almost winced at how painfully fast Peter snapped his head around to meet his gaze. Instead he grinned cheekily and spread his arms, just barely keeping himself upright as Peter crashed into at full speed. He buried his head in Peter’s hair, arms wrapped tightly around the smaller body. Yeah, it was moments like this, moments he’d treasure when he was away again, that made him realise just how homesick he was. He was homesick for Peter Parker, nerdy, cute Peter Parker who didn’t know just how much Wade loved him because he could never in a million years convey that to him.

“Wade! I can’t believe you’re back!” Peter grinned into his chest, eyes glazed over and Wade would tease him about it but his eyes mirrored Peter’s. They’d completely forgotten about the occupants in the room but Tony, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, MJ and Ned all stood watching with their own grins. Peter and Wade exchanged whispered words of love and adoration to one another, soft kisses mixed in before Wade pulled away slightly, not willing to let Peter go.

“Happy birthday, baby! I’m so glad I get to spend this one with you. I know being with someone like me isn’t always the best,” here Peter went to protest but Wade cut him off before he could start with a quick kiss, “but I’m so glad you’re in my life. You’re one of the best, kindest and most forgiving people I know and I love you so much. After what happened with my last relationship I never, well, I never thought I’d be able to care for someone again, let alone love someone as much as I love you. God Pete, I’m no good with words, you know that, but what I’m trying to say is I can’t picture being with anyone else. Peter Parker,” here he took a pause, a box pulled from his pocket as he got down on one knee causing Peter to gasp and Ned let out a happy yelp, “will you marry me?”

Peter didn’t even give him a verbal answer, just tackled him to the floor with surprising strength, clinging to Wade as he pulled him into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless when they reluctantly pulled away from one another.

“So is that a yes?” Wade asked as he placed his forehead on Peter’s.

“Yes, yes, bloody hell yes!” Peter rambled before Wade pulled him in for another kiss. Once Tony cleared his throat, they pulled away and Peter was immediately pulled into Tony’s arms being congratulated by his dad and friends. Rhodey came over and shook Wade’s hand before giving his nephew a hug, after he managed to pull him away from Tony.

That night they sat drinking in the garden, exchanging stories, Wade answered questions about his tour, Pepper and Peter had their heads together already planning the perfect wedding. As long as Wade was marrying Peter it was perfect, whether they just got a marriage license, had a big wedding, or did Vegas. That night was one of the best nights of Wade’s life and it was moments like this that made him want to leave, just settle down with Peter and start their life together. Wade didn’t know if you could feel homesick for a person but wherever Peter Parker was, that’s where home was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Remember to request things in the comments - bed rest sucks so I'm really looking forward to writing. 
> 
> https://crowley-winchester-x.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
